


In the Autumn of Terror

by steampunkmagic



Series: Living Again [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, replacing The Snowmen episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1888, the Autumn of Terror and Jack the Ripper stalks the streets of London. Clara, a young governess, becomes intrigued by the reclusive Doctor. But who will she believe when people start to think that the Doctor is behind the murders? And what will the Doctor do when he discovers the Ripper is after Clara next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers on the Street

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after watching the Snowmen. In one episode I was completely sold on Doctor/Clara and I just had to write them a story!! Since then this story took over my life turning 'In the Autumn of Terror' into but a prequel for a much larger story 'Living Again'.   
> Well I hope you like it and always feel free to comment!   
> Enjoy :D

**~Strangers on the Street~**

**Sunday 2 September, 1888**

                Clara always had Sunday afternoons off.  She worked as a governess for the Hartsfield family, tutoring Mr. Hartsfield's two young children.  Clara loved little Russell and Alice with all her heart, but she always looked forward to Sundays.  She would walk through the city of Victorian London reveling in the hustle and bustle of its many inhabitants.

                Tonight Clara was enjoying the changing of the seasons.  The leafs in the park were turning from green to gold and rusty red.  August left, taking with it the warmth of summer.  It was Clara's favorite time of year.

                Turning onto a cobbled street she ran into a man coming the opposite way.  Clara jumped back in surprise.  The man was tall and thin, forcing her to look up to see his face.  She was startled by how handsome he was.   Handsome, but worn somehow.  Even his suit and top hat were frayed.  Yet, he could not have been much older than Clara herself.  His brown hair flopped into his face, slightly obscuring gray-blue eyes.  Eyes which looked so old and haunted.  Just the sight of them hurt Clara's heart.

                "My apologies, sir." Clara said at last.  He blinked as if surprised she was speaking to him. 

                "No problem." he muttered awkwardly.   He nodded and began to walk away.

                "Wait!" Clara called, ignoring propriety.   She wasn't sure why she stopped him.  The man clearly didn’t want to speak to her.  Yet there was something about him which pulled at her.

                He turned back to her curious.  "What's your name?" he asked.

                "Clara." she replied, "And yours?"

                "Clara, it’s a nice name." the man said with an ironic smile.

                "Thanks."  She didn't fail to notice that he avoided her question.  Stepping closer to him, she put her hands on her hips.

                "You still haven't answered me." Clara said.  Flirting was part of her personality, but not with strange men on the street!  Her mother would turn over in her grave if she could see Clara now.

                The man's eyes widened at her forwardness.  He did not appear offended though.   The ironic grin turned sad and Clara couldn't understand why.

                "I'm the Doctor." he said at length.  With that he tipped his hat at her and turned away.

                "Doctor?  Doctor who?" Clara called after him.  He just gave her a sarcastic little wave before disappearing around the corner.  After hesitating a moment, Clara ran after him.  By the time she reached the next street he was already gone.

                "Damn."

* * *

 

                Clara's thoughts kept drifting back to the mysterious Doctor throughout the day.  Hardly listening to the maid, Lena, who was talking about the Whitechapel murder.   Murder however gruesome was not exactly new to London.   It wasn't a subject Clara wished to dwell on, yet the Whitechapel murder seemed the only topic in the city.  

                "I heard her stomach was cut clean open." Lena said. 

                "How horrible!" Clara shuttered delicately.  

                 Two days before a woman named Mary Ann Nichols was killed and her mutilated body found on Buck's Row in Whitechapel.   Many of the details of her murder were held from the papers because they were deemed too frightening for the public.  Even so, everyone in London seemed to know anyway.    The poor woman's throat was cut, along with her abdomen.   It was also believed that Mary Ann Nichols was a Lady of the Night and that one of her callers was likely her killer.  

                "Let's talk about something else Lena." Clara begged.  "I can't bear to think about that poor woman anymore."

                Lena looked disappointed; gossip and scandal were her bread and butter.   "Fine.  I wouldn't want your delicate sensibilities to suffer."

                "My sensibilities are fine." Clara retorted to her friend.  "I just don't see the need in being overly macabre."

                 "Well it's not like you ever have any stories to tell.  Ones that actually happened, because I know you didn't invent fish."

                Clara pursed her lips at Lena's teasing.  "It just so happens I had something interesting happen to me this very day!"

                "Oh really? What happened?" Lena cried.

                "Have you ever heard of a man called the Doctor?"

                "What kind of doctor?"

                "That’s just it." said Clara, "He simply said he was 'the Doctor', nothing more."

                "So there's a man involved," Lena's eyes twinkled wickedly, "Has Clara _finally_ found a fella?"

                "Stop it! I just told you I don't even know his name.  Not that he wasn't attractive." Clara blushed.

                "Ok now you have to tell me everything!" Lena cried.  

                "There's nothing much to tell!" Clara said embarrassed.  "He was just some man I ran into on the street."

                "Wait, when you say 'ran into' you mean…?"

                "I actually ran right into him."

                Lena doubled over laughing, clutching her sides.  "Oh! That is so you!"

                "Hey!" Clara cried indignantly, but she was laughing as well.  

                Lena managed to control her breathing, "Ok so you knocked the poor man off his feet, then what happened?"

                "I did not knock him off his feet!  I apologized, he asked my name and I gave it.  Yet when I asked his all he would say was 'the Doctor'!  Then he just walked off." Clara finished in a huff.   "It's not that I'm likely to ever see him again anyway, but still."

                Clara was surprised how much the thought of never seeing the man again bothered her.    There was something about him, something different.  Even in their few moments together Clara could sense it.  She loved a mystery and the Doctor certainly was one.

                Clearly sensing her friend's distress, Lena put a comforting hand on Clara's arm.  "Don't worry dear I'm sure you will find the lad again."

                "Thank you, but that's about as likely as me meeting the Veiled Detective." Clara said wryly. Standing up, she turned on her brightest smile.  "Now I think I have some children to put to bed."   With that Clara said goodnight to Lena and headed upstairs to tuck Alice and Russell in for the evening.   

 


	2. The Detective's New Case

**~The Detective's New Case~**

**Saturday, 8 September 1888**

 

                "Its 'append again!" Jenny cried running into the parlor.

                Her wife Vastra looked up from the book she was reading.   The light from the window caught the lime green scales covering her skin.  She was reptilian, yet humanoid and extremely beautiful.  Her blue eyes focused on her human wife. 

                "What's happened?" she asked.

                "There 'as been another murder." Jenny said, "Same cuts and everything.  DI Thompson threw me off the scene before I could see much else.  As if 'e didn't know 'oh I was!"   Her accent grew thicker the more indignant she became. 

                "He probably doesn't want the rest of Scotland Yard discovering we solve half of his cases."  Vastra said with a hint of amusement.  "If they realized what an imbecile he really is, Thompson might be out of a job."

                "All of London knows the Veiled Detective 'as been solving the Yard's most baffling cases for months." Jenny smiled at her wife with pride.

                "Good luck getting them to admit it."

                Vastra collected her long, black coat and hat.   The hat, which had garnered her rather sensational title, sported a thick, dark veil which obscured her features.  The public loved it for the mystery, Vastra loved it because it disguised the fact she was a Silurian.  Well that and the low level perception filter she wore as a brooch.

                "Let's go invaded a crime scene." Vastra said following Jenny out the door.

* * *

 

                After a few minutes of persuading, the policemen let Vastra and Jenny into the small backyard of 29 Hanbury Street, Spitalfields.  Most of the men knew or had at least heard of the Veiled Detective and her mysterious partner.   That didn't stop their shock that _women_ were investigating murder.   It simply wasn't done, but they had orders to let Vastra and Jenny though.  Scotland Yard had grudgingly realized that they got better results working with the Veiled Detective rather than against her.

                The scene was horrific.  A young woman's mutilated body lay on the frozen ground, congealed blood pooling around her.   The state of the body was enough to turn even Vastra's stomach.   She wasn't the only one either; many of the surrounding men were trying not to be sick.  The woman's throat was cut and her abdomen ripped open.  It also looked like several of her organs had been removed.  

                Jenny focused on her vacant gray eyes.  A fading bruise on the woman's cheek showed this was not her first violent encounter in recent weeks.           What was left of her clothing was dirty and faded, and what was left of her body was skeletal thin.  Life had been unkind and violent death just the punch line of a never-ending cosmic joke.     

                "Do we 'ave a name yet?" she asked DI Cole, Thompson was on the other side of the lot ignoring them.

                A tall man in his late thirties looked at his notes before answering.  "Been identified as a Miss Annie Chapman.   She was a regular to the area, often seen with her clients."

                "Clients?"  Vastra asked already knowing the answer.

                "Prostitute."  DI Cole grunted with disgust.         

                "Do not be so quick to judge Inspector," Vastra said, "Fate and desperation often drive people to do things out of their normal character."

                Cole accepted her comment with a nod before continuing.  "Injuries are much the same as Nichols' so we're assuming it's the same John."

                "You are sure it one of their men?" Jenny questioned.

                "Seems to be the logical conclusion.  Both were prostitutes and in the same area              , the dots are easy to connect."

                Vastra kneeled down to inspect the body closer.  She lifted her veil just enough so that she could see unhindered but no one could see her face.   The cuts were clean, almost surgical.  Someone clearly knew what they were doing.  Vastra relayed her information to Cole and was about to stand when something caught her eye. 

                Three drops of a blue substance were splattered next to the woman's torso.   Careful not attract attention Vastra scraped the material into a glass jar.  Hiding the jar in her coat Vastra got up and faced DI Cole. 

                "I believe I have gathered all the information I need Inspector.  We shall leave you to your crime scene."  Vastra and Jenny walked away from Cole who looked slightly disappointed.

                Once out of ear shot Jenny said, "Alien then?"

                "So it would seem." agreed Vastra pulling out the glass containing the blue liquid.  "A Haneish by the looks of it."

                Jenny gasped, "Bloody 'ell! That's the last thing we need running around the city."

                "Indeed.  I think we may need the Doctor before this is over."

                "The Doctor?" Jenny turned to her wife, "He won't 'elp us!  He never 'elps anymore!"

                "I know." Vastra said sadly. "But we have to try."

* * *

 

                "Can't we investigate just a little?" asked a short potato shaped man.  He was about four feet tall and dressed as a coachman, but no outfit could hide fact he wasn't human.    

                The Doctor turned to look at the Sontaran in annoyance.  "No Strax.  It doesn't concern us and it isn't my problem.  Vastra and Jenny can handle the situation if they want to get involved."  

                Strax glared up at the much taller man.  "But sir, they said the killer is a Haneish."

                "Sadistic, obsessed with puzzles and patterns.  Playing with their food as it were," the Doctor made a face.  "It seems this ones decided to target human female prostitutes.  Question is what is it doing on Earth in the first place?"

                "So you _are_ going to investigate?" said Strax.

                "No." the Doctor said irritated.  He adjusted his dented top hat trying to ignore his own curiosity.   To cover his slip the Doctor started to walk away.

                "Sir," Strax spoke up, "I request permission to express my disapproval of your current apathy."

                The Doctor slowly turned back to Strax.  "Permission granted." he said sarcastically.

                "Sir, I express my disapproval of your current apathy!"

                "Thank you, Strax.  And if I ever need the opinion of a psychotic potato dwarf you'll be the first to know.  Over a thousand years of saving the universe Strax, and you know what the one thing I learned is?  The universe doesn't care."

                "But sir!"

                "No." the Doctor cut him off, "I've helped before and I've lost everything.  My friends, my family, my…wife."  He leaned over Strax intimidating.  "I don't do this anymore."

                "Fine sir." muttered Strax.

                Checking his anger the Doctor stepped back.  "Of course we may have a bigger problem on our hands.  That girl, Clara, has been asking questions about me.  We might have to do something about her."

                Strax perked up, "I suggest automated laser monkeys and a grenade!"

                "What?" the Doctor cried finally losing his temper.

 


	3. Monsters

**~Monsters~**

**Sunday, 9 September 1888**

 

                Little Alice had a cold.  Clara sent her back to bed with a book of poetry so that she could practice her reading.  The girl was quite the bookworm and she soaked up information like a sponge.  Her brother Russell was less attentive, but he always tried his best for fear of disappointing Clara.  Both children loved her and constantly sought her approval.  Not that Clara could ever be cross with them anyway.  She so much as looked stern and they did their maths.  

                Clara could tell Alice wanted to say something while she tucked her into bed.  The little girl looked nervous; she opened and closed her mouth several times.  Clara decided to intervene, "What is it Alice?  You know you can tell me anything."

                "I don't want you to go out today!" the girl said in a rush.

                Clara blinked, surprised.  "Why is that dear?" she asked.

                "I heard daddy talking yesterday." Alice said, "He and Uncle Foster were talking about some bad things that have been happening."

                "What bad things?" Clara said cautious.

                "Umm… that someone has been hurting ladies.  That someone killed them." Alice whispered.

                Clara sighed.  She knew this conversation would happen eventually.  London was in such a tizzy that the children were bound to hear about it.  She had been hoping for later rather than sooner though.  Clara did not want to lie to Alice, but she didn't want to scare her either.  

                "Yes there have been some bad things happening.  As long as you do what I taught you; don't talk to strangers and never leave the house without someone, then you will be safe.  Ok honey?"

                "What about you?" Alice asked.

                "Do not worry about me, darling, I know how to stay safe too.  I promise nothing will happen to me." Clara smiled at the little girl reassuringly.

                She finished tucking the blankets in around Alice and then kissed her on the forehead.  "Now only read for a bit, and then get some sleep.  You need to get nice and healthy again, ok?"

                "Yes, Miss Oswald."

                Clara hated that Alice needed to be afraid.  Why does such cruelty have to exist in the world?  Why do children have to grow up fearing the very real monsters which lurk in the dark?  It simply wasn't fair.  By the time Clara left the house she was positively fuming.  For such a small and pretty woman she could be quite alarming when upset. 

                Not paying attention to where she was going, Clara found herself on the same street where she'd run into the Doctor the week prior.   She glanced up and down the empty lane.  It was strange, but it felt like someone was watching her.  Clara shrugged it off as nerves.  Who could blame her being a bit jumpy, there was a psycho on the loose!  Of course he was killing prostitutes, not governesses, but still.  It was enough to unnerve anyone.

                She stood on the street corner a minute.  Part of her was hoping the Doctor would show up.  Clara knew it was unlikely the man would turn up in the same place two Sundays in a row.  It didn't stop her looking for him though.  She had asked literally everyone she knew about him.  Surely somebody knew who 'the Doctor' was?  Most of her friends just shook their heads and smiled at Clara's new obsession.   A few people had actually heard of him, yet no one knew his name. 

                It turns out the man was something of a local legend.   A boogieman of sorts.  There were a hundred different stories about him, each more unlikely than the next.   In general it was agreed that he was a reclusive mad man.  Some stories said he was a failed scientist, others a medical doctor.  They usually included him exhuming corpuses and stealing children, and other such nonsense.   Most stories also claimed he was immortal, saying he had been sighted repeatedly over decades without ageing.  

                Clara thought people had been reading too much Mary Shelley.   In the two minutes she'd known the man he seemed a bit socially awkward, to be sure, but not insane.  Her friends pointed out that there was no way she could tell if the Doctor was crazy or not in a two minute conversation.   Still Clara didn't believe it.  It was clear something was going on; she just didn't think it involved stealing corpuses. 

                 Clara shivered.  She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched.  In fact she was positive that something moved in the shadows at the end of the street.   Clara kept her face under control and turned, pretending to walk in the opposite direction.   Out of the corner of her eye Clara saw a figure dart out of the darkness.   He quickly ducked into a side street.  The Doctor!  Clara recognized him instantly.  Without thought she took off after him.

                She turned the corner and slowed her pace.  The Doctor was walking now; apparently oblivious to the fact he was being followed.  Clara felt a little silly, but this was probably the only way she'd find out anything more about him.   Eventually the Doctor entered a small park, which was entirely devoid of people.  Clara hid behind a tree as he looked around nervously.

                Clara gasped when the Doctor suddenly jumped into the air and froze above the ground.  A metal rung ladder appeared out of nowhere, which he pulled down.  It was a magic trick! Some masterful illusion, it had to be!  Then to her utter amazement the Doctor climbed up the ladder and disappeared, taking it with him.  

                Running forward Clara tried to see where the Doctor could have gone.  There was nothing but sky above her, no sign of the ladder.   Clara jumped, her fingers grasping at the air.  With an unladylike thump she landed on her backside.  Undeterred Clara took another running leap.  Her hands wrapped around cold metal.  Hanging off the ground Clara used all her weight to force the ladder down.

                Standing before the impossible thing Clara hesitated.  This was the strangest thing she'd ever done.  Taking a deep breath she began to pull herself up.  A beautiful winding staircase materialized at the top of the rung ladder.  The tarnished, silver steps spiraled up and up into the clouds.

                An invisible staircase.  She was on an invisible staircase!  Clara could hear the Doctor's footsteps echoing off the metal above.  She started climbing.  Time blurred; one moment she was at the bottom step and the next moment she was at the top.  In far less time than it should have taken.

                The last steps went through the clouds.  Another world opened up before her.  Endless white mists contrasting sharply with an equally endless black sky.  Heart hammering in her throat Clara stepped off the metal platform.  For one terrifying moment she knew she was going to fall through the ether.  It supported her.  Clara took another step.  It still held.

                Once she was able to fully register her surroundings, she saw the box.  A blue wooden box rested on the surface of the cloud.  A glowing sign on it bore the words 'Police Public Call Box'. Clara didn't know what to make of it.  It looked old and faded, the paint worn away with time.  Cautiously, she walked toward it and knocked on the front door.  Hearing movement inside Clara panicked.  She dodged to the side just as the front door swung open.

                "Hello?" called the Doctor's voice. "Umm…who's there? Hello?"

                Clara ran around the outside of the structure as the Doctor searched for the source of the knocking.  Afraid of what might happen if she were discovered, Clara made a dash back to the stairs the moment he was out of sight.  She wasn't quick enough.

                "Clara?" the Doctor asked surprised.

                Close to hyperventilating, she slowly turned to face the man behind her.  Except now she had to wonder, was he a man at all?  Or some kind of god or fairytale being, a monster even?

                "Hello, Doctor." Clara said at last.


	4. Smaller on the Outside

**~Smaller on the Outside~**

**Sunday, 9 September 1888**

 

                The Doctor stared at her apparently lost for words.  His expression changed from shock, to worry, to something akin to panic. 

                "How did you get up here?" he demanded.

                "I followed you." Clara said.

                The Doctor blinked, surprised.  "Really?  You followed me all the way up to a cloud?  Why?"

                "Curiosity."  Clara's heart began to return to normal.  Whatever the Doctor was he didn't seem to want to harm her.  "Umm…what are we standing on?"

                "Super-dense water vapor." 

                "Who are you?" Clara exclaimed.

                "I could ask you the same thing.  What kind of Victorian woman just accepts invisible staircases and living on clouds?"

                "Thankfully I'm not like most people.  Wait; do mean you _live_ up here? In that little box?"

                "Yes." the Doctor replied sullenly. 

                "Maybe you are mad." Clara muttered, "Or I'm mad.  One of us is definitely mad."

                He regarded her for a moment before stepping closer.  Clara's heart gave an odd flutter as he looked down at her.   "You've been listening to the stories.  I know you've been asking around about me." the Doctor said with a lopsided grin.

                "You know what people say about you?"

                "That I'm Dr. Frankenstein?  Honesty, humans you'd think you'd be more original than that."  The Doctor turned serious.  "I work very hard not to be noticed.  Unfortunately every once in awhile someone does notice, becomes _curious_ , and then the rumors start.  No matter what I do."

                Clara didn't miss the way he said 'humans', confirming her earlier suspicions.  He looked human nevertheless, just like any other man.  Except the eyes.   The Doctor's eyes haunted her.  Watching her now they were just as timeless as she remembered.  They made Clara wonder how old the Doctor really was.   Because the pain in those eyes was immense and spoke of having seen things greater and more terrible than Clara could ever imagine.

                "What are you?" she whispered.

                He cocked his head deciding something.   "I'm a Time Lord."

                "Is that why you live in the sky?"  From his awkward mannerisms and speech Clara got the impression he didn't talk to people often.   Perhaps he rarely came down from his cloud.

                "No, I just do." the Doctor said defensively with a frown.  "Have done for a long time now."  

                Clara walked past him to inspect the blue box.  It was too small for anyone to reasonably live in it.  As tall as the Doctor was she doubted he could even lie down in the thing.  She looked over her shoulder at him with a sly grin, "Are you seriously telling me you live in there?"

                The Doctor shot her back a smile which clearly said 'I know something you don't know'.   He sauntered up to her in a gloating manner.  Clara backed into the wooden frame.  Chuckling, the Doctor pushed open the front doors dramatically and disappeared inside.  She dashed in after him only to come skidding to a halt.   Inside was a different world.

                The Doctor spun on his heel to face her, waving his arms wide like a ring master.  "Welcome to the TARDIS.  That's Time And Relative Dimension in Space.  She's the best ship in the universe, can travel anywhere in space or time, and she's mine."

                The room inside was vast, full of metal, circuitry, and flashing lights.  It was from a time and a world beyond Clara's.  Corridors and stairways led off the chamber to even more unseen rooms.  Her mind froze at the sensory onslaught.

                "It's…It's…"

                "Go on say it, most people do." the Doctor said smugly.

                Clara turned and dashed outside.  She ran around the little box which contained a whole world.   Rushing back through the doors she stopped in front of the impossible, grinning man.

                "Smaller on the outside." Clara said.

                The Doctor's eyes widened, "That is a first..."

                In awe Clara ran around trying to see everything at once.  She turned to the Doctor whose smile finally reached his eyes.  He appeared genuinely delighted by her fascination with the machine.  

                "How does it work?  Is it magic?" Clara asked.

                "It's science." The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment, "Though in the Victorian era I guess it would be considered magic.  For that's all magic is really, isn't it?  Science that isn't understood yet.   Moving pictures would be considered the work of a sorcerer until someone invents television, and such things."

                Clara looked at his handsome features trying desperately to follow what he was saying.  She wanted to understand everything, this whole mad world of the Doctor's.  "Are you from the future then?"

                "Oh I'm from all over.  Backwards, forwards, and occasionally sideways."

                "You're not from Earth clearly." Clara said.  "So are you from Mars or Saturn or something?"

                A shadow passed over the Doctor's face, "Much, much farther than that."

                Clara could see it was an uncomfortable subject and didn't press the issue.  She glanced around at all the hallways disappearing off the console room.   She wondered just how big this TARDIS was.  Did it simply go on forever?  She began examining all the buttons and dials on the console.

                "Why do you live up on a cloud?  I mean why stay here?"

                "I'm retired." he replied so softly she barely heard him.

                 Clara faced him again.  He looked so sad and she didn't know why.  She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how.  The Doctor caught her gaze.  "I shouldn't have let you become involved." he said.

                "Why?" she whispered.  Clara moved closer trying to read his expression, stopping when their chests were almost touching.

                Frozen in place the Doctor looked down at her.  Grief that was the expression, Clara thought, nothing but grief.   Grief and anger, but not at her. 

                "Nothing good comes of knowing me."  he said.  "You should go home.  Go back to your normal life and forget all of this."

                He was protecting her and perhaps protecting himself too.  Clara could see that, though she didn't know why or from what.   The Doctor was going to learn something about Clara quick.  She never gave up so easily and she didn't take orders from anyone.

                Clara gave him a radiant smile.  "You know, Doctor, I don't think that’s how this is going to work.  Because you like me."

                "W-what?" the Doctor sputtered, blushing.

                "Yes you like me." she stated.   Reaching up to grab the back of the Doctor's neck Clara pulled his lips down to meet hers.   She kissed him for all she was worth then stepped back slightly out of breath.  "There you see.  But you are right I really should be getting home." 

                With a cheeky grin, Clara pecked him one last time on the lips.  Then dashed out of the ship, leaving the stunned man standing there shell-shocked in her wake.  

               


	5. A Game of Fear

**~A Game of Fear~**

**Thursday, 13 September, 1888**

 

They had been patrolling the streets every night since the second murder.  Tonight their work paid off.  Altered by the sound of screams, Vastra dodged around a corner, sword drawn.   Jenny was right behind with her revolver.   They discovered the Haneish dragging a woman into an alleyway.  She was bleeding from the head and already unconscious.   A thin, dark haired man in an out-of-season waistcoat, the Haneish didn’t look much like a serial killer.  That is until he revealed his true nature.  

                Taken by surprise the man turned on Vastra and Jenny with a snarl.   Inch long fangs sprouted from his gums and talon-like claws extended from his fingertips.   Each dripping blue venom.   His electric violet eyes glowed in the gloom of the alley. 

                "Let her go." Vastra said her voice even and strong.

                He dropped the woman onto the cold stone without thought.   She was like a broken porcelain doll with her pale skin and golden hair.   He cocked his head in an animalistic way.  "You have changed the game." he said softly.

                "Why are you on Earth?" Jenny demanded.  "What do you want 'ere?"

                "I fell through the sky." he continued in monotone.  His voice lacked any intonation or emotion.  "I fell through the sky to this world puzzles. 

                "You mean you crashed here?" Vastra asked, moving to block any escape.

                "Yes.  And I found a new game here.  In this world everyone lies, everyone has secrets.  Secrets are powerful.  Delicious.   In this world I can create a game of fear, but now you are here.  You have changed the game." he repeated.

                "The game is over." Vastra said.  "No one else is going to die.  If you need help getting off this planet that can be arranged, but the killing stops now."

                A hideous approximation of a smile slid across the Haneish's face.   Cheeks pulled back over his skull causing his mouth to split nearly ear to ear.   The gaping grin displayed dozens of pointed, dripping teeth.   Vastra's eyes went wide and Jenny stepped back instinctively.    No sane creature could ever make that expression. 

                "Oh I think not.  The fear will spread like wildfire burning the minds of these people.  I will control them with the very mention of my name.  'Jack the Ripper', has a ring to it don’t you think.  This game has just begun and now you've made it even more interesting.   I never imagined I'd have an opponent.  Thank you so very much for that.  But now if you'll excuse me, I have some letters to post. "

                The man suddenly darted forward.  He was faster than either woman expected a blur of movement.  Vastra swung her katana at his throat.  The Ripper dodged with calculated precision slashing her side with his talons.  Her scales deflected the blow.  Jenny fired a shot.  The bullet grazed the man's arm.  The Haneish howled in rage turning towards her.  She fired again this time hitting him in the shoulder.  

                Furious he sent Jenny spinning to the ground.  Her head cracked on the stones.  Vastra rushed to block the Ripper's escape, catching him in the side with her blade.   They fought ferociously.  Even injured the Haneish was extremely strong.  After several moments he gained the upper hand, landing a fracturing blow to Vastra's jaw.   As she lost her balance he shoved past her disappearing into the night. 

                Vastra cursed the universe as the Ripper got away.  She kneeled down next to her fallen wife checking for injures.    Jenny's eyes fluttered open at Vastra's touch.  She glanced around in confusion trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

                "What 'append?"

                "He got away." Vastra said.  She stroked Jenny's hair soothingly.  "We underestimated him."

                "Yeah, 'e's a mighty fast little blighter." Jenny agreed.  "Jack the Ripper?  What sorta name is that?  And what the 'ell was 'e going on about letters for?"

                "I'm afraid we'll know soon enough." 

                "Brilliant, just brilliant." Jenny sat up rubbing her head.  She glanced over at the blonde woman laying a few meters away.  "Is she alive?"

                Vastra moved over to the unconscious girl, checking for a pulse.  It was faint, but her heart was still beating.  There was a small gash on her forehead.  Vastra saw no other wounds.  The woman would be fine once she woke up.   Ripping off a piece of her ruined shirt Vastra wrapped it around the woman's head to stop to flow of blood. 

                "I doubt she'll remember any of this in the morning." Vastra said.  "Though we can't just leave her here."  

                "There's the city's sorriest excuse for an inn just down the road.  We can put 'er up there for the night.  She'll be pretty confused when she wakes, but less so than if we took 'er back to our place."

                "I think you're right." Vastra nodded picking up the girl bridal style. 

                 From the shadows the man calling himself Jack the Ripper watched as the two women carried his prize away.  They knew him for what he was.  This was something the Ripper never expected on this planet of savages.   For the first time in ages he felt something close to happiness.  The stakes had been raised.  His game was going to change the course of history; humanity would never forget this.

* * *

 

                "There is a man called the Doctor, he lives in a cloud in the sky.  And all he does all day, every day, is stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams."

                "But I've been having bad dreams." whispered Alice.

                "He's been on holiday." Clara said, kissing her goodnight.  "Now I'm confident he is back to work and you don't need to be scared to sleep anymore, honey."

                "Ok." Alice smiled.

                "Now both of you get some rest we have Latin tomorrow."  Clara put out the light chuckling at Russell's groan.  There was nothing the boy hated more than Latin, wait tell she got them started on Greek. 

                She slipped into the hall humming softly to herself.   Clara couldn’t remember ever being so happy.   Four days had passed since she saw the Doctor and she still got butterflies every time she thought about him.  About kissing him.  Clara blushed crimson.   What would her mother say about her kissing a man who wasn't even human?  Well knowing her mother she'd have had a fit at the idea of Clara kissing anyone without a ring first.  She had been the kind of women who had heart palpitations at the thought of low necklines.  The scandal!

                Clara wandered down to the kitchen looking for Lena.  It was sad she couldn't tell her friend about her amazing adventure, but Clara would never betray the Doctor's secret.   Not that Lena would have believed her anyway.  Worlds inside little boxes on top of clouds?  They'd say she'd gone round the bend.  She did wish she could tell Lena something though.

                She found Lena at the servants table at the back of the kitchen.  She was talking with the cook and James the butler.  They all looked very serious.

                "Evening!" Clara said brightly, taking a seat.

                 Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her.  Their expressions ranged from worry to disapproval.

                "Umm…Is there something on my face?" she joked awkwardly, hoping to break the tension.

                "Clara," Lena started hesitantly, "There is something we need to talk about."

                Clara stared at the three of them.  What on Earth was going on?  Unless… "Oh please don’t tell me someone we know has been killed too!" 

                "No!" James said. "It's just we are worried about the possibility of that happening, more than anything."  He glanced at the other two for support, looking deeply uncomfortable.

                "What do you mean?" Clara asked slowly.

                The cook, Annie, sighed.  She ran her fingers through her graying hair.  "We all know you've been asking about the mad doctor.  In fact, you were seen with him last Sunday."

                Last Sunday?  Oh dear lord, someone saw her following the Doctor?  That was so embarrassing.  Her job could be at stake if it got round that she'd taken to stalking strange men across London.  Impropriety at its finest.

                "I wasn't exactly with him.  We just happened to be on the same street." Clara said carefully.  "Why does it matter?"

                "Because you could have been killed!" Lena blurted out.  She was close to tears, overcome with worry for her friend.

                "What?" Clara gasped.

                "According to reports the Whitechapel murderer is likely a doctor.  Someone with medical knowledge."  Annie said urgently.

                "And you think it's him?"

                "You've heard the stories!  He's insane and everyone knows it.  He has no friends, no family, he never speaks to anyone!"

                "So that automatically makes him a murder?" Clara cried outraged.  They were prejudiced against the Doctor just because he didn’t fit into their perfect little society.  And therefore he must be evil or insane.

                "That’s not just it!" James said, "I saw him once myself.  I could see the truth with my own eyes.  There's something dark about him, something wrong.  People avoid him like the plague!"

                "And now he's taken an interest in you." Lena whispered, "What if he is planning on killing you next?"

                "The Doctor is not a murderer!" Clara hissed.  She'd heard enough.  "There is no evidence at all to suggest him and it is unjust to sit here and accuse him of such horrible crimes.  I appreciate your concern for me, I really do.  But I'm not going to spurn a man over a collection of nonsensical, childish, ghost stories!"

                In a huff Clara marched out of the kitchen.  Fuming and hurt she fell into bed desperately wishing she could talk to the Doctor.  She hated having to wait tell Sunday to see him again.  Hopefully the Bobbies will have caught the real killer by then and the Doctor's name would be cleared.   Comforted by the thought, Clara eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming of dancing in a ballroom in the sky.

 

 


	6. A Man's Heart

**~A Man's Heart~**

**Sunday, 16 September 1888**

 

                It wasn’t until she woke up that morning that Clara even considered the fact that maybe the Doctor didn’t want to see her again.  He tried to push Clara away before to which she responded by kissing him.  Pretty forward even by her standards, but the Doctor seemed to enjoy it.  Well actually he didn’t react much at all, he was so surprised.  What if he hadn't enjoyed?  What if he really didn’t like her?

                "Stop it Clara." she told herself firmly. 

                She was working herself up for no reason.  Sighing she returned to the paper she was grading.  Russell just started translating Caesar and thought it was going to kill him.  Clara smiled remembering the boy's grumblings.  

                The wind ruffled the pages she was reading.  Clara was currently sitting on a bench in the park underneath the Doctor's cloud.  Unsure if she could find the invisible ladder again, she decided it was the best place to wait for him to turn up.

                _Gallia est omnis divisa in partis tris, quarum unam incolunt Belgae, aliam Aquitani, tertiam qui ipsorum lingua Celtae, nostra Galli appellantur._

                "All of Gaul is divided into three parts," read a voice over her shoulder. "Ah, Caesar.  Never did like old Julius quite the pompous windbag, also he tried to have me executed this one time."

                "Doctor!" Clara cried turning around.

                He smiled at her hesitantly, "Clara."

                "You speak Latin?" she asked attempting to start a conversation.   She set aside her folder.

                "I speak everything." said the Doctor.  She gave him a look. "No really I do."

                "Can you say something in your language?" Clara asked curious.

                He sat down on the bench next to her, carefully keeping a bit of distance between them.  He paused a moment before saying what sounded like a sentence.  The words were musical and unlike anything Clara had heard before.  They crackled with energy and made her skin tingle like the night before a storm.   

                "Beautiful.  What did you say?"

                "Hello." he replied looking at her seriously.

                  Somehow she didn't believe him.   Whatever he'd said sounded like a lot more than 'hello'.

                 "I was hoping to see you today." Clara said.

                "Oh," the Doctor said looking away and fidgeting with his hat, "I was hoping to see you too."  

                Clara couldn't stop her wide smile at his words.  The man may be totally social inept, but he _did_ like her!  With a casual air she slid closer to him.   He swallowed nervously and determinedly avoided looking in her direction.   It was hard not to start giggling at his general awkwardness.  

                "So do you have a proper name or am I really supposed to keep calling you the Doctor?"

                He finally turned to her.  His eyes widened when he realized their noses were practically touching.  Blushing slightly the Doctor pulled back, clearing his throat.  "That is my name."

                "The Doctor?  Perhaps that makes sense in your language." she said skeptically. 

                "Sometimes on Earth I go by John Smith or Dr. Smith.  That’s only when I have to pretend to be human though."

                "Doctor it is then." she grinned, "Did you have any plans today other than hanging out in blustery parks?  I would hate to be keeping you from anything important."

                "No, I'm avoiding certain peoples." he said with a mildly irritated expression.  

                Clara raised her eyebrow quizzically.   She was very good at getting people to talk to her.

                "Some people think it is my responsibility to deal with every atrocity that occurs on this planet."

                "I've always felt that if one has the ability to deal with something then they should."

                "But what if it never mattered? What if everything you did just made it worse?" the Doctor said. 

                The darkness returned and the sadness.  Clara suspected this was the reason he lived in isolation, the reason he never spoke to anyone.   Something terrible had happened.  The Doctor was clearly in mourning and that only made the rumors about him worse.   Imagine making up stories and accusing this poor, haunted man of murder.   It was heartless and cruel. 

                Gently Clara placed her hand over his, encouraged when he didn’t pull away.  "Maybe trying to do the right thing is all that matters." she said.

                "What are you?" he asked sadly, searching her face.  "Some ghost of Christmas past come to haunt me with morality?"

                "Perhaps I'm just someone to remind you that the world below your cloud still exists."

                The Doctor appeared torn, his eyes locked in her gaze.   Hesitantly he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.   He started to pull back, but Clara wasn't having any of that.   She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.   The Doctor gave in tangling his fingers in her dark hair.   No one had ever made Clara feel anything like this before.  Reluctantly they broke apart both needing to breath.   

                The Doctor's face lit up with a foolish if slightly dazed grin.  It was the first time he'd ever looked truly happy since she'd meet him.   Clara imagined she wore a similar expression.  This was all like something from a fairy story or a dream.   Absently Clara wondered how terrible an example she was setting as a governess.   In a society that considered holding hands untoward, here she was kissing a man in a public park.   Not that she really cared.  Clara always thought the values of her world were too constraining. 

                "Maybe you're right." he said, brushing her cheek with his finger tips. 

                Clara sighed softly leaning into his touch.  "I usually am.  You'll get used to it."

                The Doctor laughed, "Honestly I think you will never cease to surprise me."

* * *

 

                A lone figure stood at the edge of the trees watching the couple across the park with interest.   The Ripper had been following the women, Vastra and Jenny, and their Sontaran friend.   Just as they had been hunting him.  His wounds still hurt, a constant reminder that these adversaries were smarter than the others of this world.  

                That morning he was watching the women's house when a new player entered their little drama.  The man now sitting with the young human on the bench.  At first the Ripper wasn't sure what to make of him.  Though the man looked like them, he didn't smell of the human filth.  He also didn’t belong here.

                The Ripper crept closer to the house trying to hear the conversation.  Most of their words were lost of the wind, yet he clearly heard the women address the new man as 'Doctor'.   That is when several things fell into place in the Haneish's mind.  He knew the legends of the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm.  Most people believed the Doctor was never more than a myth.  He knew better.  No mythical figure could create the patterns of chaos and fear the Doctor left in his wake.

                If he was working with the others that meant the Doctor was coming after him.  This changed everything.  He needed to remove him from the game.  It was the only way to continue. 

                The Ripper watched as the dark-haired girl entwined her fingers with the Doctor's.  A humorless smile split his features.  The best way to destroy a man was through his heart.  And if the Doctor was foolish enough to reveal his so easily, it was only right that he take it from him.

                Silently the Haneish withdrew from the park.  Disappearing into the darkening streets of London.  

 

 


	7. When the Ripper Comes to Call

**~When the Ripper Comes to Call~**

**Monday, 17 September 1888**

 

                "It arrived just this morning." said DI Cole.  "Addressed to the Central News Agency."

                He handed a letter in red ink to Jenny.   Carefully she opened it not wanted to destroy any evidence.  Not that Scotland Yard would be able to apprehend the Whitechapel murderer; still it was best to follow procedure.  Until procedure got in the way, that is.   She read the letter with a look of disgust then handed it to her wife.

                Vastra read it out for the room,

_"'Dear Boss,  
I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck._

_Yours truly  
Jack the Ripper_

_Dont mind me giving the trade name_

_PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha'_

                Charming." Vastra muttered.  As much as she would like to believe otherwise Vastra knew this was no hoax.  _Jack the Ripper_.  So the Haneish, whatever is actual name was, decided to use the media for his 'game of fear'.  It made sense really, what better way to control the masses then by taunting them directly.

                "What do you think?" Cole asked.

                "I think it's best not to ignore somethin' like this." Jenny said.  "Perhaps you could track down where the letter was posted from." 

                "We shall look into it ourselves as well." Vastra reassured him. 

                "I can't tell you how glad I'll be when this all blows over." he said.

                "I completely agree."

* * *

 

                The moment Vastra and Jenny arrived home Strax came running out to meet them.   He looked even more worked up than the time he thought the neighbor's cat was actually a multi-form out to kill him.  Strax caught his breath then handed a postcard to Vastra. 

                "I found it on the porch." explained Strax, "None of my sensors were tripped.  It was no human postman."

                "Definitely not."

                It was written in red ink.  The same red ink as the letter, the same handwriting.  Only this time the Ripper didn't need to keep up the pretense of being a madman, he just was one.   Vastra almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.   Done in ink was a near perfect rendering of a girl.  Underneath were the words _'My Dear Doctor, since you have chosen to ruin my game I shall ruin you.'_   The message was simple and horrifyingly clear.

                "Oh dear lord!" Jenny cried, "That's Clara."

                "Clara who?" asked Strax.

                "The Doctor's Clara." said Vastra.  "The girl he keeps pointlessly trying to convince us he has no feelings for."

                "Oh dear."

                They ran into the house.   Jenny dashed to the parlor while Vastra changed out of her impractical dress.  Grabbing a telephone-like device Jenny dialed up the TARDIS.  The Doctor answered on the second ring.

                "Hello?"

                "Doctor the Ripper is goin' after Clara!"

                "What?"

                "'e thinks you're working with us." Jenny said. "You 'ave to get to 'er now.  We're goin' after the 'aneish."

                "I'm on my way." the Doctor replied.  His voice was so dark and emotionless in made her shiver.   The line went dead.   Jenny didn’t want to be the Ripper once the Doctor got a hold of him.

                "Oh please don't let us be too late." Jenny muttered.  "I don't know what e'll do if 'e loses someone else."         

                Vastra turned to her wife, her calm mask slipping.  "I don't think he would survive it."

                They grasped hands tightly as the coach raced through the streets.  Both begging the universe that they make it in time.

* * *

 

                Clara hummed a simple tune as she sorted through her lesson plans.  Mr. Hartsfield, along with most of the staff, was out today leaving the house nice and quiet for working.   Alice was sitting at the table attempting to paint the bowl of fruit Clara had set out.   The ability to watercolor was an accomplishment expected of all ladies of quality these days.   While painting was enjoyable both Clara and Alice found the acceptable subjects rather dull.   There were only so many pears a girl could render.

                Russell, who was working on problem sets, leaned over to his sister while watching Clara.  "Is she acting strangely to you?"

                The six year old looked up at her older brother.  "Is it not obvious?" she asked in disbelief.  

                "No."

                Alice rolled her eyes.  "She's in love stupid!" She couldn't believe her brother didn’t understand this.  Alice had read nearly every love poem in her father's library, the ones she was allowed to read anyway. 

                "I would rather you not gossip about my life, Miss Alice." said Clara making both children jump.   It was hard not to smile at their guilty expressions. 

                "I am sorry, Miss Oswald." Alice said chastised.   She smiled mischievously, "But am I right?"

                Clara sat down next to her.  "I may _like_ someone, but people don't fall in love so fast."

                Alice set down her brush and turned to her governess.  "What about love at first sight?  It happens in all the fairytales."

                "Well those are just stories dear.  Real life is a little more complicated."

                "Real life is boring." the girl frowned. 

                Clara laughed then kissed her on the forehead.  "Yes sometimes, but sometimes it's more amazing than any story book.  Now you two keep working and I shall be back in a bit."

                She got up and straightened her blue day dress.  Out in the hall Clara sighed dramatically.  Why did children have to be so perceptive?  She told Alice the truth.  She wasn’t in love with the Doctor, not after what amounted to three days of actually knowing him.  Sure she'd never felt this way about anyone before and true she didn’t know what being in love felt like.  Clara decided to abandon this train of thought before she got a headache.  She liked the Doctor a lot, which was enough.

                Clara reached the second floor landing when she heard a noise.  Cautiously she crept down the hallway. 

                "James?" she called out.

                No one responded.  Clara was never one of those women with delicate sensibilities, yet something raised the hairs on the back of her neck.  Heart pounding she reached the end of the hall only to discover an open window.

                Clara laughed.  A squeaky hinge frightened her?  What was the world coming to?  She would have to speak to someone about this, Clara thought, as she re-latched the shutter.  The children were sure to get sick with that cold draught coming in. 

                She turned around and screamed.  A man had been standing directly behind her.   Clara had no idea where he'd come from.   He didn’t move or make any noise, just stared at her impassively.

                "Who are you?" Clara demanded.  "How did you get in here?"

                The man still said nothing.  Clara's eyes darted around trying to find a way past him.  She was trapped.  Gasping in horror she backed up as the _thing_ opened its mouth to reveal rows of pointed teeth.  Talons sprouted from his fingers dripping blue venom which singed the carpet.

                "Miss Oswald? Clara are you alright?"  Russell and Alice, alerted by her scream, had come to check on her.  They appeared at the landing at the end of the hall freezing at the sight of the stranger blocking Clara's path.

                "RUN!" Clara screamed.

                 She threw herself at the monster knowing she would die before she let him hurt the children.  He threw her back as if she weighed nothing.  Clara's head slammed into the wall and she crumpled to the floor.  She tried to move but her muscles wouldn’t respond.

                The creature moved to stand over her.  "You are brave," he said in terrifying monotone, "And very pretty.  I see why the Doctor chose you."

                "And the Doctor says step away from her now!" shouted a voice.

                The man whirled around hissing to find the Doctor pointing a green, glowing metal instrument at him.

                "Don’t give me that.  I've got you cornered." said the Doctor.

                "Think again."  Leaping over Clara's body the creature dived straight through the window, shattering the glass as he fell from the second story.

                "Well that's just unfair." muttered the Doctor.  He knelt down and helped Clara sit up.  "Are you alright?"

                "Yes, I think so." she said, as he checked for injuries.  "What was that thing?"

                "A Haneish.  Though you might know him better as the Whitechapel Murderer."

                "That's what’s been killing women?" Clara exclaimed.

                "Yes." the Doctor said seriously.  He wrapped his arms around Clara tight, kissing the top of her head.  "And now he is after you."

                Before Clara could respond to this horrifying news four people came charging up the stairs.  A short potato-like man, a green lady, a petite woman wearing trousers, and finally a hysterical looking Lena.

                "I take it we missed the party." the green lady said.  "Are you hurt Clara?"

                "You know my name?" Clara was overwhelmed.  She had nearly been killed by some sort of demon and now there were a whole assortment on non-humans running around.  The green lady appeared to be nice though, and she was quite beautiful. 

                "I am Madam Vastra; this is my wife Jenny and our good friend Strax.  We are friends of the Doctor's."

                "He went out the window." the Doctor said like a General commanding an army.

                "I'm on it." Vastra nodded.  "Strax with me."  They disappeared down the stairs. 

                "The children!" Clara cried, her senses returning.  "I need to find them!"

                Lena, who until that point had been sobbing in the background, spoke up.  "They're in my room.  They came in screaming that there was a man in the house.  I told them to hide under the bed; I didn’t know what else to do." 

                Clara sighed in relief leaning into the Doctor, who still had his arms around her.   She could deal with anything as long as Russell and Alice were fine. 

                "Jenny get in contact with the police, you know how to handle them," said the Doctor.  He turned to Lena, "Can you take care of the children?  I need to get Clara out of here."

                Lena looked alarmed at being addressed directly by the mad doctor, but she nodded with determination.  The events of the night seemed to have changed her opinion of him.  "Yes, sir."

                The Doctor smiled at her, and then helped Clara to her feet.   He gazed down at her, his expression full of concern and guilt.  Softly he tucked her hair behind her ear.  "I'm sorry to have to do this to you Clara, but the TARDIS is the only safe place for you now."

                She smiled then kissed him in front of everyone.  She'd nearly died; she didn’t care at this point.  "It's ok." Clara said.  "Though when we get there I demand a full explanation of what in the world is going on."

                He laughed weakly, "I promise."

 

 

 


	8. Alive

**~Alive~**

**Tuesday, 18 September 1888**

 

                Clara woke in an unfamiliar room.  It took her a moment to remember the previous day's events.  She was on the TARDIS, the Doctor took her there after the Haneish tried to kill her.  Clara shivered remembering the thing's emotionless voice.  He wanted her because he believed the Doctor was working with Vastra and Jenny.  Vastra as it turned out was the famous Veiled Detective.  Clara couldn’t believe she'd actually met the Veiled Detective and her partner.

                She became aware of a nudging at the back of her mind, while the air in the room seemed to swirl around her.  It compelled her to get out of bed.  Following the air currents, still in her cotton nightgown, Clara wandered down the endless corridors.   Hopefully she would be able to find her way back.  The air and the mental nudging led her to a door which swung open on its own.

                Clara paused before looking in.  "Are you alive?" she asked the ship.  The engines hummed.  Clara took that as a yes.  A living machine, things just kept getting stranger.  "Do you want me to go in there?"

                Again the engines hummed their affirmative.  Clara nodded then walked inside the room.  It was a bedroom, the Doctor's bedroom.  Clara would have felt embarrassed, but she realized the man was in the throes of a nightmare.  She ran to his side.  This TARDIS obviously wanted her to wake him up.

                "Doctor!" Clara cried, shaking him slightly.  It did nothing, he continued to thrash wildly.  He cried out, whatever he was seeing terrified him.  Clara placed her hands on his temples just as she did when Alice had nightmares.  Speaking softly, "Doctor you need to wake up.  It's just a dream."

                Suddenly Clara felt herself falling forward, except her body remained frozen.  It was like her mind was falling into his. 

                Screaming, everywhere was screaming.  Clara opened her eyes to a world on fire.  The orange sky filled with thousands of warships and creatures of metal.  Running with her, from a city incased in glass, was a family.  _His family_.  Wife, children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren.  They all ran carrying those too young to.  The TARDIS was ahead of them, they were going to make it.  A burning metal ship fell screaming from the sky.  She turned back to see their terrified faces one last time as the crashing ship took them away forever.  She ran as the world around her was destroyed.

                The scene shifted, changing so fast Clara could hardly register what she was seeing.  All she could feel was loneliness and pain so powerful she thought it would crush the air from her lungs.   Friends, companions, everyone was ripped away. 

                A blonde girl vanished into a white light, a dark skinned woman cried.  Monsters of every kind surrounded her, reaching out of the darkness.  A woman begged for her mind, a couple fell from a building.

                Everything slowed again to the point where each second was a beat of her heart.  A beautiful woman with curly hair.  His wife.  Smiling she walked through an empty library only to be consumed by shadows.  And suddenly Clara was staring at herself.  She was in the park again, now blanked by snow.  Unable to scream she watched horrified as the throat of her other self was slashed.   Blood pooled, staining the white snow crimson as she died before her own eyes.

                Clara was jerked backwards into the darkness.  She found herself sitting on the bed with the Doctor's arms wrapped around her.

                "You're alive. You're alive." he kept repeating.  She could feel him shaking, it was only then Clara realized she was sobbing into his shoulder.  Clara pulled back, which only caused him to hold onto her tighter. 

                Clara tried to control her crying.  She'd never felt so alone, so scared then she had in the Doctor's mind.  In his memories.  Slowly he pulled back so that he could see Clara's face, as if to reassure himself that she was real.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  Then he seized Clara crushing his lips to hers in desperation.  She responded with equal intensity.  She needed to remind herself she was alive; she needed to remind him she was alive.

                Clara moaned softly as the Doctor's lips left hers and began trailing kisses down her neck.  She wrapped her fingers in his hair tightly.  His hands burned her skin through the thin cotton nightgown as they ran across her body.

                "We need to stop." he whispered against her collarbone, not sounding at all willing.  With a sigh the Doctor rested his forehead against Clara's.  They both were out of breath, fighting to get their emotions under control.

                "Your family.  Your whole planet, they're all gone." Clara said trying not to start crying again.   "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  She didn’t know what else to do.  How could she fill that kind of void, how could anyone?

                The Doctor kissed her again softly, and then stood up lifting her with him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head against his chest.  The Doctor carried her bridal style out of the room and down the hall.  Clara didn’t know where they were going, but she was content as long as he was touching her.  She was too emotionally shaken to lose contact.  It seemed he was too.  Clara could still hear the screaming in her ears.

                The Doctor sat her down in a chair at the kitchen table.  Keeping hold of one of her hands he put on the kettle.  He didn’t talk just smiled at her occasionally while he worked.  The Doctor seemed a little lost.

                Sitting there watching him make tea Clara came to a sudden realization.  It was rather like being struck by lightning.  She loved him.  She was _in_ love with him.  Inexplicably, completely, and irrationally, Clara loved him.

                The Doctor set the cups on the table and pulled Clara into his lap.  She snuggled against him trying to figure out where to even start the conversation.

                "It was called Gallifrey," the Doctor said suddenly, "My planet.  The home of the Time Lords, the most highly evolved species in history, until we went to war with a race called the Daleks."

                And so the Doctor told her his life's story more than he'd ever told anyone before.  He told her about his misadventures with UNIT, about Tegan, Ace, Rose, Sarah Jane, everyone.  The Doctor talked himself hoarse. 

                "After I lost Amy and Rory I fell apart, but I had River.  She helped me through even though I knew I would lose her too.  I knew one day she would go to The Library.  River would give her life to save mine before I even knew who she was, because it already happened."  He drifted into silence.

                Clara kissed his fingers gently.  "You came here after she died?"

                "Yes," the Doctor whispered, "I gave up.  That was nearly 23 years ago now."

                She turned to face him, staring into his timeless eyes.  "How old are you?"

                "1,149." the Doctor said.  Cupping her cheek in his palm he gave Clara a look which made her feel light headed.  "I lost the will to live.  I didn’t see the point in anything anymore.  The beauty of the universe was gone, until I met you."

                The Doctor captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss.  "You brought me back to life.  I can't lose you too." he said fiercely.

                "You won't.  I'm not going anywhere." 

                Clara meant it more than she'd ever meant anything in her life.  She was going to put this broken man back together, he wouldn’t be alone anymore.  She snuggled back down into his embrace letting him cradle her.  Clara felt safe with the Doctor's arms around her.  

                "What will you do now?" she asked.

                In a voice that sent shivers down her spine he said, "Now I join Vastra in her hunt."

 


	9. Hunting Jack

**~Hunting Jack~**

**Tuesday, 18 September 1888**

 

"I have something I want to give you." said the Doctor.

                They were still in the kitchen.  Clara was curled in the Doctor's lap resting her head against his chest.  She was listening to the strange four beat rhythm of his hearts, while he stroked her hair.  Reaching into his pocket the Doctor produced a small silver key.   He pressed it into her hand, gently curling her fingers over it with his.

                "What is it?" she whispered.

                "Me." he said quietly.  Clara leaned back to look at him questioningly.  "It's the key to the TARDIS."

                "You're giving me it?"

                The Doctor flashed the ridiculous smile she loved.  "Will you come away with me?"

                "Yes!"  Clara flung her arms around his neck.  She'd never felt so happy in her entire life.  The Doctor was going to show her the stars and no matter what she would be by his side.   He laughed hugging her tightly.  

                The shrill ringing of a telephone sounded through the TARDIS.  Clara jumped at the sudden noise.   Of course, she'd heard of telephones for years, she just didn’t know anyone who owned one.   They were an expensive and not very useful luxury.  That must change in the future.   Sighing in annoyance the Doctor got up setting Clara on her feet. 

                "It only rings if it’s a friend, a royal, the end of the world, or occasionally a very confused telemarketer."  He jogged out of the kitchen towards the control room, Clara right behind him.  He lifted the phone off the console, "Hello?  Oh Vastra good…"

* * *

 

                The Doctor wanted her to stay in the TARDIS, but after everything that happened between them that morning Clara knew she wasn't going to leave his side.  He needed her.

                "I'm coming with you." she said firmly, "We're in this together."

                Before he could argue Clara grabbed his lapels and pulled his mouth down to hers.  She smiled at him mischievously, "Now I think I'm going to have to borrow some of your clothes.  I'm not running across the city in a corset and bustle."

                The Doctor laughed softly gazing at her as if she were the most astounding thing in the universe.  "Alright.  You have to promise to do as I say though.  If I say run, you run no matter what."

                Clara nodded serious.  She knew how worried he was.   The Doctor was terrified he would lose her; Clara had seen that in his mind.  She would make sure that fear was unfounded.

                "As for clothes just check the wardrobe in your room, anything you need will be in the drawers."

                She rushed back down the hall.  It was silly how just the way the Doctor called it her room made Clara's heart flutter.  He'd given her a permanent place in his life, she thought while twirling the little key between her fingers.  Inside the wardrobe she found a whole array of clothing just her size.

                "Are you sure you're not magic?" Clara asked.  The air ruffled her hair affectionately, as she inspected the strange garments.   She pulled on a pair of trousers, a blouse, and a jacket.  Was this really what women wore in the future?  It felt odd with so few layers of fabric, but Clara could certainly move easier. 

                Clara detoured through the kitchen before returning to the control room.   She took a knife and slipped it inside her jacket.  There was no way she was going out unarmed.  It was her job to protect the Doctor.  Back in the control room Clara found him dressed and waiting.  His eyes widened adorably taking in her new form fitting outfit.

                "Jeans suit you."

                "Is that what they're called?  How far into the future do people wear these?"

                "Men not long.  Women not till around the 1970's." the Doctor said.  He switched to the situation at hand, "Vastra thinks we should start in Whitechapel and there I'll do a scan for alien technology.  He may not have any with him; if that’s the case then we do this the old fashioned way.  Pounding the pavement."

                "This is just like one of Poe's novels."

                "Excellent." he said kissing her.  "I'll be Sherlock and you be Watson."

                "Who?" Clara said.

                "Wait a few years then you'll never hear the end of them."

                The Doctor was different today.  He had an energy, an excitement Clara had never seen before.  It was his old self returning she was sure of it.  It wasn’t complete, far from, but it showed the spark she'd brought back to the Doctor's life.

                Taking Clara's hand he led them out of the TARDIS and down the invisible staircase.  It felt strange to return to the world, like waking from a dream.  A world where she could get in trouble for walking un-chaperoned in the company of a man, let alone everything else she'd been up to lately, Clara thought with a blush.  She really was setting the worst example as a governess ever. 

                "What does Mr. Hartsfield think happened to me?"

                "A man broke into the house and the Veiled Detective took you to a safe location.  Jenny has the police watching the place, though I doubt he would go back.  The Haneish knows I would have taken you." the Doctor explained.  

                They didn’t speak for a few minutes as they passed through the empty early morning streets.  The closer they got to Whitechapel district the more people they came across.  The poorest of London inhabited Whitechapel, vagrants, immigrants, and prostitutes.   Clara, who'd never been to East London, was horrified by the living conditions.  Her heart went out to the emaciated girls standing outside the many brothels.   She'd never felt so thankful for her station in life. 

                Vastra and Jenny were waiting for them at a street corner.  They both looked surprised but pleased to see Clara with the Doctor.

                "Hello again, Miss Oswald." Vastra said.

                "Clara is fine, Madame Vastra." Clara replied, "Yesterday I was not able to thank you both properly for helping safe my life."

                "It was nothing dear." Jenny smiled.  She inspected Clara's outfit.  "After all it seems you're part of our temporally dysfunctional family now."

                "That’s great scare her off." the Doctor muttered, while Clara laughed.

                He pulled out the strange glowing instrument he called a 'sonic screwdriver'.  Clara didn’t have faintest idea how if functioned.  It didn’t look like any tool she'd ever seen.  The Doctor started waving it around, and then stared at it as if reading something only he could see.

                "Mostly what I'm picking up is your perception filter Vastra, but I think I've got something else.  It's faint, no more power than a battery.  Might be simple interference, but it's coming from that direction."

                They took off down the street following the readings from the sonic.  "It's unquestionably something," the Doctor said, "A power cell or a communication device."

                "If it's a communication device does that mean he is working with someone?" Clara questioned.

                The Doctor squeezed her hand, "You catch on quickly."

                "We haven't seen anything to indicate a second party." Vastra said, "I would much rather he be a lone mad man."

                A scream pierced the cold morning air.  They ran through an open gate and found themselves in a narrow alleyway.   The Ripper crouched over a woman's body.  She was splayed out on the ground, blood spilling from her slashed throat.  Clara gasped in horror, the girl was clearly dead.  

                The Ripper spun around as Jenny began firing.  He stumbled back as the rounds impacted his chest.  Infuriated he charged.  Vastra attacked swinging her katana.  The Haneish parried her blows with his talons, making up what he lacked in skill with speed and strength.  The Doctor and Jenny flung themselves forward to help Vastra.

                Clara was frozen, her eyes barely able to follow the fight.  Jenny wielded a dagger while the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the creature.  It seemed to mess with his focus, slowing him down.  Still the Ripper's strength was overpowering them.   Suddenly the Haneish darted forward slashing the Doctor across the abdomen.   For a second he didn’t seem to notice then the Doctor's knees buckled sending him to the ground. 

                Suddenly Clara's fear was gone.  Drawing her stolen knife she ran forward.  The Haneish focused on the other two women didn’t see Clara move.   With a scream she jabbed the knife into the Ripper's back.  The wound was hardly enough to even hurt him, but the blow Vastra landed during his momentary distraction was.   Her blade ran clean through the Ripper's neck.  With a sickening thud the head hit the ground followed a second later by the rest of his body.  Jack the Ripper was dead.

                "Doctor!" Clara cried dropping to his side.   His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow.   The blue poison burned away his shirt exposing the wound.  It wasn't deep, but it was enough for the poison to do its work.   Clara brushed the hair out of his eyes with a shaking hand.   Her vision obscured by tears.

                "Please, please wake up." Clara whispered, pressing her forehead against his.  "Please Doctor, don’t leave me.  You have to wake up.  I love you."

               


	10. Aftermath

**~Aftermath~**

**Tuesday, 18 September 1888**

 

                Clara had failed.  She swore she would protect the Doctor.  She promised she would be the one to bring him back to life.  Now the Ripper was dead and the Doctor was dying.  Clara knelt next to his body, begging him to come back to her.

                She pressed her lips to his, tears falling onto his face.  "I love you."

                "Clara I need you to step aside, I can save him."   Vastra was holding a phial of clear liquid.  She crouched down beside Clara.  "It's an antidote, but this won't be pretty.  Too much of the poison has entered his bloodstream."

                 Clara held her breath as the woman poured it down the Doctor's throat.   They waited a few moments.   Nothing happened.  Clara felt the world drop out from beneath her.   He was going to die and there was nothing she could do to save him.    Vastra looked disbelieving as Jenny wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders. 

                Sobbing brokenly, Clara cradled the Doctor's body to her.  He'd stopped breathing.  She pressed her ear to his chest trying desperately to hear the beats of his hearts.  The sound she'd been listening to mere hours before.   Clara heard no heart but her own.

                Without warning the Doctor's body convulsed.   Clara cried out as his eyes shot open.  He didn’t appear to see her though.  They closed as he seized again.   Sparks of golden energy danced across his skin concentrating on the wound.  

                "What's happening?"                                                                

                "It's workin'!" Jenny cried.

                "With the antidote the Doctor can force a detox." Vastra said trying to calm Clara.  "His regeneration energy is speeding up the process."

                Clara watched in amazement as the Doctor's skin knitted itself back together.  It was like he'd never been hurt at all.  His body arched as he exhaled a cloud of black smoke from his lungs.  The Doctor stopped shaking and went limp in her arms.   The glowing faded, leaving him looking as if he were simply sleeping.

                "Doctor?" Clara whispered.  "Doctor can you hear me?"

                His eyes fluttered open again.   The Doctor gave Clara a tired smile.  "Yeah," he said so softly she could barely hear, "And guess what?"

                "What?" she choked on her own joyous tears.

                "I love you too."

                Clara laughed then kissed him, trying to express everything she felt in that moment.   Joy, fear, relief, sadness, and more than anything _love_.   He held her tight.  Sitting up the Doctor brushed the tears from her cheeks, then ran his thumb across her lower lip. 

                "Thank you." he said.

                "For what?"

                "Giving me something to come back for." 

                Clara placed her hands over his beating hearts, "Always."

                The Doctor got up, pulling Clara to her feet.  He glanced around taking stock of the situation.   Vastra and Jenny, having given the couple their moment, hugged them both in relief.  

                "We're goin' to 'alf to do something about 'im." Jenny said nodding to the Ripper's corpse.  "Can't just leave 'im for the police to find."

                "I think burning him is the best option." Vastra stated. 

                Clara walked across the alleyway to the dead woman's body.   The sweet, rust smell of the congealing blood turned her stomach.   Forcing back bile she leaned down to carefully close the girl's eyelids.   The poor thing deserved some dignity in death.  

                "What about her?" she asked the others.

                "Once we move the Haneish I'll round up one of the local PCs.   Unfortunately, she will just be another in a long line of unsolved homicides.   The last Ripper victim, after this he will just be a legend, a ghost story." Vastra said.

                "I'll call Strax and get 'im to bring the coach." Jenny said, "'e'll be mighty disappointed when 'e finds out 'e missed everythin'."

                "Where is Strax?" the Doctor asked.

                "Patrolling the other side of Whitechapel."

                "Yep, he won't be happy.   I don't envy living with his complaining for the next couple of weeks."  He took Clara's hand.  "We best get you out of here before the PCs show up.  Also I need a new shirt."  The Doctor glanced down at his mostly dissolved waistcoat.   

                Vastra who'd been going through the Ripper's pockets called out, "Doctor you're going to want to see this."   She held out a black, circular device.   Chasing blue lights flickered along its outside rim. 

                The Doctor scanned the object with his sonic screwdriver.  He didn’t look pleased with the results.  "This is what I was picking up earlier.   It is a communication devise, just not of the two-way variety.  It’s the Archangel Network all over again."

                "The what?"

                "Mind control." The Doctor started pacing, waving his arms about.   "This sends out a pulse, a low level psychic field which messes with the neurons in the brain.  Someone was controlling him.   Making him do all this!"

                "But why?  What was the point?" Jenny wondered.

                "I have absolutely no idea."

                Vastra took the communicator back, "Well I guess my investigation is not over quite yet.  Though I suggest you move on, you have more important things to worry about."  She gave Clara a significant look.  

                The Doctor nodded and began leading Clara away. 

                "They don't need our help?" she asked.

                "Vastra and Jenny are professionals.  They can handle almost anything."

                "Are we leaving then?"  Clara felt overwhelmed by the day's events.  From the dream, to the fight, to confessing she loved him.   And finding out the Doctor loved her too.   It was a lot to take in, and now she was leaving everything she'd ever known to be with him.  Clara had no regrets, no cold feet, but there was one thing she needed to do first.

                "I have to say goodbye to Alice and Russell."

                The Doctor nodded his understanding.   He hailed them a cab to take them back across the city.   During the ride Clara fell asleep wrapped in his arms.   The Doctor woke her gently once they arrived.   Clara looked out at the Hartsfield Manor wondering what she would tell them.   She also wondered how she could explain her indecorous clothing.

                The Doctor stayed in the cab, while Clara went to say her goodbyes.   Lena meet her at the door and if she was shocked by Clara's outfit she didn’t say anything.   Thankfully, Mr. Hartsfield and his children were all at home.   Russell and Alice flung themselves into her arms, both babbling about how happy they were she was ok.   Clara suddenly found speaking difficult; this was going to be harder than she thought.  She stepped out of the children's embrace to face their father.  

                "Miss Oswald, I'm so glad to see that you are unharmed.  The police would tell us nothing." Mr. Hartsfield said.

                "Thank you," Clara began, "The Veiled Detective has assured me that the danger has passed."

                "That is excellent news."

                Clara hesitated, "Yes it is. Though, I have to inform you that I will not be returning as governess."

                "No!" cried the children. 

                "Don't you like being our governess?" Alice asked breaking Clara's heart.

                "I love being your governess, just as I love both of you." she said, "But I am leaving.  I'm going to be …. traveling.  You will get a new governess and she will teach you new things.  And she will love you too."

                Mr. Hartsfield looked worried, "Is there anything I can do to persuade you to stay?"

                "No." Clara said kindly, "I could ask for no more in an employer than you Mr. Hartsfield, thank you so much for everything."

                After that Clara could not stay much longer lest she start crying.  She hugged and kissed Alice and Russell and then said goodbye to her friends on the staff.  Finally she said goodbye to Lena.  Her friend held her tightly and wished her all the luck in the world.   Tearing up Clara fled the house and into the Doctor's waiting arms. 

                The cab took them to the park beneath the Doctor's cloud.   Once they'd paid the cabbie and he drove away the Doctor pulled down the rung ladder.   They climbed the invisible staircase in silence.   Clara could hear her heart beating and feel the building tension between them.   It was like fire running from his hand to hers.  

                The Doctor went to the console the moment they entered the TARDIS.   Clara watched him as he moved around flipping switches and turning dials.   She was aware of her own growing desire.   He looked up at her and their eyes caught. 

                 In an instant they were in each other's arms.   Clara gasped as he backed her into the wall of the TARDIS.   Her hands slid to his chest quickly removing what was left of his shirt.   The Doctor moaned as she ran her tongue across his lower lip.  He began unbuttoning Clara's blouse then hesitated.   

                "Are you sure?" he whispered.

                "Yes." Clara said against his lips.  

                With a growl of desire the Doctor lifted her into his arms.   Clara giggled as he carried her towards his bedroom.   They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and lost themselves in each other.  Later Clara drifted to sleep curled in the Doctor's embrace, dreaming of the days yet to come.


End file.
